


Riding

by StrikeLikeACobraKai



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: 1986, F/M, Forest Trails, Late at Night, Malibu Universe, Motorcycles, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rough (ish) sex, Semi-Public Sex, smut but with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeLikeACobraKai/pseuds/StrikeLikeACobraKai
Summary: 1986, Winter.Today was the first time Dutch ever let anyone ride his bike, and Tina knows that had to mean something. Then he asks her to go for another ride.She’s been waiting a long time for this.(A Malibu companion-fic)
Relationships: Dutch (Karate Kid)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 16
Collections: Malibu-niverse





	Riding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingKarate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKarate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Malibu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590390) by [StrikeLikeACobraKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeLikeACobraKai/pseuds/StrikeLikeACobraKai). 



> This is a oneshot set in the Malibu Universe. It acts as a spoiler for all of that story before Chapter 11, and also kinda requires the set-up there to make much sense, and it’s even better if you read the beginning of KingKarate’s “Rising Tide” first too. But if you wanna read it by itself, feel free I guess XD It’s not like I can stop you. If you want to relate it to the Malibu timeline, it occurs during Chapter 10 (see instructions there).
> 
> Malibu readers: please note there’s a **VERY** different tone here, as this is Tina’s POV, and a sexy oneshot, rather than a long emotional fix-it drama :’)
> 
> This is the only Tina POV I intend to write myself, because she’s been given into the hands of the very capable KingKarate XD I wait eagerly to read the future adventures <3 Hope you like this one.
> 
> It’s such a blast that people took to my OC this way. Thank you! I love her, and she’s about to have a lot of fun, WHICH SHE DESERVES. Enjoy :)

**What big eyes you have** **  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad**

 **What full lips you have** **  
They're sure to lure someone bad**

 **I don't think little big girls should** **  
Go walking in these spooky old woods alone**

 **Hey there Little Red Riding Hood** **  
You sure are looking good  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want**

  
  


(Lyrics by Ronald Blackwell)

(You can Youtube the _Sam The Sham & The Pharaohs_ version, and you really SHOULD for the vibe of this chapter:) )

*

Dutch is waiting out the back of Jimmy’s beach house for me, near the door, when I come out.

He’s standing there in his leather jacket, hair the right kinda messy, and he’s so hot it’s like looking into a lightbulb, but that could just be cos I’ve had that light turned on for like four and a half years.

But I know I’ve gotta play it cooler than that, so I give him a steady look and raise my eyebrows as I walk up to him with my helmet.

“So, we going for that ride?”

“Sure, but how far you wanna go?”

I can’t help but feel a smirk widening across my lips, which he mirrors.

“On the _bike?”_ he clarifies.

I shrug, and say, “Oh, not far,” and start walking to the turnout, pulling my gloves on, and Dutch matches my pace.

I shoot him a quick glance. “I’ve got an idea.”

I haven’t had long to think, since it’s only a few minutes since he came down to the beach and asked me. It happened sooner than I thought it would, I admit. When you’ve waited _so long_ , you kinda get used to not hoping too hard. But I’m an observant girl, and I find that with a little preparation, it makes it easier to get right into your trouble, so I may have already thought up a local plan or two, before today, just in case I needed them.

Dutch is watching me as I walk, and that feels _good_.

“Well, if you know where to go, why don’t you ride, then?” he says, and he’s turning the seduction on; I can hear it, and so can my body.

“I’m planning on it.”

I hear his low, drawn-out chuckle, and it’s good to know we’re on the same wavelength, because I’ve gotta lot of tension built up here, and I need to let it out.

“…on the _bike_ ,” I add mockingly, looking him up and down before I pull my helmet on. He hesitates for about half a second, and then this grin breaks into his face. Maybe he’s starting to get it, get what I’m gonna be like; after all he should’ve probably known by now anyway, after that drinking game. It looks like he’s enjoying the thought, a lot.

I walk up to his bike like I’ve got some ownership, since I’ve already rode her today, and I throw my leg over and look at him while he fits his helmet.

“Guess you’d better find something to hold onto back there,” I tell him, and then he’s jumping on the back and putting his boots up on the footrests.

Two big, strong, warm arms come around me, and that warmth goes right _into_ me. I’ve never had a guy on the back before; most of them seem to think it would threaten their masculinity, so the two guys I dated who could ride put me back there instead, like a non-rider. Luckily Dutch is way too secure to worry about shit like that; we’re more like equals.

“This do?” I hear his muffled voice ask.

I nod, because it will, for _now_ , and I start us up and turn on the headlight.

His hands are hanging loosely where his arms cross over, and they aren’t far at all from the place he’s gonna be going tonight. I’ve gotta wonder for one moment whether this is just my latest dream about him, but it sure feels real, vivid enough, with the hum of his bike under me, his body along my back.

I had better keep my shit together so I can ride us the two miles safely: it’d be a shame go out in a blaze of glory and not to get my prize, after waiting so long. But he’s just so big and heavy against me in his jacket, it’s not easy, and my ass is sort of but not in his lap, so I’m already thinking. About a lot. I’ve always had a busy brain.

I find one of the walking trails up into the hills, into one of the parks, that I’ve ridden past a few times. There’s just enough room to get around the log barrier, that’s there to stop cars, through the gap to the trailhead, and so I’m taking us uphill, his tyres chewing up the dirt behind us, the engine roar piercing the night air.

It’s steep, but not very, and this part’s kinda overgrown with scrub and trees, pretty closed in.

But there’s a clearing, I see, a flatter place, where the valley oaks and live oaks and brush are not near the path, on our right. There’s even a goddamn picnic table there, so I know I’ve found the place.

I turn the bike off and kick the stand out, but Dutch plants his feet on the ground and beats me to getting helmets and gloves off, and I’m still doing that when his arms come around me again from behind, and now I can smell him: spicy, rich leather.

I let my stuff down to the ground and smile and give my hair a little shake, ruffling it as I turn my head to find his, right on my shoulder, his chin resting on my jacket. Those eyes are gonna make it impossible to keep my cool any longer, I know.

He gives me this crooked smile while one hand finds its way across my chest and the other goes straight for home.

I absolutely _love_ how he knows he doesn’t have to ask if I mind.

“Better?” I ask.

He sighs, this kind of dirty relief, and I love that even more, maybe. “Much better.”

“Oh yeah? You just gonna leave your hands there? Or you gonna make it worth my while?”

He waits about a second, looking at me like I might be too good be true, and then in answer, he’s undoing my fly and sliding his hand inside my jeans without any wasted time, which I appreciate.

He’s looking at my mouth when he says, “Guess I’m gonna make it worth your while.”

I feel two fingers slide in tight against me, and his face when he feels how soaking wet I am, that hungry look… that’s an image for the album.

I crook my arm up, the one closest to him, bending back to hold his chin, and bringing him to my mouth as he starts to feel me up like a world champion.

His hot mouth opens to me immediately, and our tongues start to fuck the way we are gonna do pretty soon: hot, hard. We’re not giving any ground to each other, and Dutch is getting me on my way, with his hand, faster than I dared hope was possible.

I guess that’s what four solid years of build-up will do for a girl, my tubes are _blue._

He’s got those fingers right inside now, touching exactly where he needs to, and then he adds his thumb on the outside, and I congratulate him for his ability by moaning loudly into his mouth.

He pulls back to smirk at me.

“You gonna be able to get off like this?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I mean, I’d have to try my absolute hardest _not_ to.

He kisses my lip, pulls on it with his, and I feel his tongue again, swipe across me.

“It’s just, I kinda wanna put my mouth there. Like _, right now.”_

I throb hard, and he feels it, I think, because there’s this movement at his jaw, and this smile, the kind a predator might give when circling prey.

He murmurs, “Wanna eat you right up.”

His eyes are burning into me, like he really could, and my god, I am going to come very soon.

“We can get to that,” I tell him, moving in time with his hand.

“Yeah, we can, but I wanna feel you shaking when I do it.”

I’m leaning back on him now, my head turned to him, needing the support, because him talking me through that out loud has been pretty helpful for my process, and would be enough by itself, maybe, since I’ve got a good imagination.

My breath comes hot as he moves his fingers a little more firmly against my front wall. “I can go more than once… don’t worry about that.”

His smile now looks like it comes from somewhere dark, dangerous and full of things nice people don’t talk about.

“Okay. I’m looking forward to seeing that.”

My thighs are going tight, everything in my body making its way onto that cliff edge, my hand finding his leg to grip onto, where it’s curled close around mine.

“I figure I’m just gonna get the one shot, right?” I say in between my breaths, as his arm around my chest holds me up. “Better make it count.”

Dutch kisses me again, invading me with his tongue, and I let him now, since it feels good, and I’m burning like crazy, about to let go.

He moves his thumb around my clit, times it with his fingers, and I start shaking, shaking uselessly under his hand, everything pulsing inside me, groaning so loud that I’m sure any animals nearby decide it’s a good time to find somewhere else to live.

He keeps fucking me with his hand and his tongue, keeps me going all the way, until the lights in my head go back into the box, and then it just feels hot, no longer intense, to have his hand in my jeans.

He goes softer on me, soothing away the last of my orgasm, and he looks like he enjoyed that nearly as much as I did.

“Table,” he says firmly, and it may as well be an instruction.

“I agree.”

I wait for Dutch to get off the bike, and then follow, and he comes around behind me, with his hands on my hips, kissing my neck, pushing me with his body toward the wooden picnic table, old, weathered, last few peels of brown paint visible.

I climb up one end, but he grabs hold of the belt loops in my jeans and won’t let me turn around to sit, or lie there.

“On second thoughts,” he says. “There’s something I gotta do first.”

I’m on my hands and knees and I look back over my shoulder, and he’s looking at my ass, or just above there, which means he’s spotted my red g-string. He looks from there up to my face, and I can tell what we’re gonna do right now.

Once he sees I’m more than okay with the plan, that I’m not gonna move away, he lets go of me and slides his thumb under there, under the string, pulling on it a little, enough that I gasp, while his other hand fishes in his back pocket.

He holds the condom between his thumb and finger while he pulls everything of mine down far enough, and then he’s undoing himself and getting ready, and I can’t really get to see anything just yet so I stop trying to look. But it doesn’t take long of me smiling my heart out at the table before I _feel_ it, when he slides in all the way.

“Oh _shit_ , yes,” is the breathy groan I hear, and I mean, he’s _right._

 _“Fuck_ me,” I warn him, and he drives back in, and it’s nice to know he likes it in there, because I need that dick, need him to nail me as hard as he knows how to.

He feels huge, but everyone does like this, so I guess I’ll have to wait to see what he looks like when he’s not soft, but at least he knows how to use that thing. Four years thinking about this, and it doesn’t disappoint. I can barely breathe with how much of a relief that is.

My shoulder is holding up, no pain at all, and even if it doesn’t, I doubt I’ll care.

Dutch’s hand presses down on my lower back, and then slides up to my hair, and I’m looking back at him again, staring at him while he fucks me.

“Do it,” I grit out, and I can tell he’s loving how rough I want it, that it only makes it better for me.

He twists his hand into my hair to gather enough to hold, and tugs my head backwards, so that I have no choice but to face front while he buries himself over and over, and the sounds he’s making are even better than the ones he makes in my dreams. I’m getting the friction on my clit when he’s all the way in, from him hitting me hard, and I’m starting on another rise, although it won’t come so quick this time.

“Fuck, you’re so _tight,_ baby… I just wanna let you cut my circulation off…”

I know how to squeeze my muscles, and I do it every time he withdraws, so it’s good to know it’s being noticed.

He gives this deep groan, lets go of my hair, and I hang my head, moaning as he uses his hands on my hips to bring me harder against him as he thrusts, rocking my body forward.

And then he stops, while he’s right in deep.

“Not gonna shoot your shot?” I say, my breath coming hard, not sure whether I want the answer to be yes or no.

He reaches down, bends over me, and finds my chest again, through my jacket.

“No, baby, not ‘til I get to bury my face in these, first.” He rocks his hips into me again, and I moan.

“Well, get on with it.”

He pulls out, and that actually almost hurts, cos I was hoping he might move in there and start paying rent, but he gives my hips one last squeeze and I know he’ll be back.

I turn around and sit down on the edge of the table.

My boots his the ground, and I push my jeans down too, since we’re gonna need them right out of the way soon, and I’m already feeling cool night air on my naked skin. I undo his jacket, since I wanna touch things in there.

But I pin him with my eyes when I unzip mine.

Right before we left Jimmy’s, I told Dutch I had to go to the bathroom, and this is what I was doing in there.

He steps in like a moth on his way into the candle, breathing out, “Oh, Tina, fucking _hell…_ ”

It’s like my bare tits are the best thing he’s seen in a long time; already he’s pushing them together and pressing his face in the middle.

“I mean, I _knew_ they were gonna be beautiful…”

He starts to lick my cleavage, and both of my nipples are caught between his fingers.

“Didn’t know they were gonna look like _this_.”

He’s moving his mouth across to his fingers, and he’s got that dizzy look guys always get when they’re down there, like I could put a leash on them and they’d follow me anywhere.

I’m smiling down, reaching out to find out what his body’s like, pulling him close enough so that I can really get my money’s worth. I pull his shirt up, since I wanna feel things I remember seeing here both recently and a long time ago, and lucky for me, it surpasses my memory.

He’s got the body of a god, and I dig my fingers into it, hard. His hand starts to do that on my abs too, and it’s nice to know years of sit-ups have earned me that moment.

His mouth is still _diligently_ hard at work.

“Fuck….” I moan, because he really, really knows how to use his tongue and his lips, and he’s sucking on me enough to get my fire going properly, the scratch from his stubble just making it even better.

He does that for a while, driving both of us crazy, and I wonder whether I shouldn’t just pull him to me so we can fuck and he can finish us both off right now.

But when I’m sore, when Dutch has licked me so much that I feel quite cold in the breeze, he looks up into my face, urgently.

“Move over. I wanna get up there, and get inside you again.”

Can’t argue with that logic, and so he lies down on his back, and I see him properly: _beautiful,_ standing up hard and ready, that condom still in place, and he is mouth-wateringly big enough to fulfil my dreams. I come to sit over him, about to take it, but he pulls me up, toward his head.

“Not with my dick.”

I smirk down at him as I crawl up his body.

“Like this?”

“All the way, baby. Bring it here.”

We find a way for me to position so that he’s cupping my tits again, his fingers gripping where he’s made me tender, and I sit down on his face, and he dives into me.

Oh thank _god_ , Dutch knows how to do this right.

Straight away he’s giving me some suction, and I have no choice but to scream into the night, because this one’s going to be incredible.

There’s nothing that could possibly be sexier than that look in his eyes while he’s buried there, using his chin, using his lips, using his tongue, even his nose; he’s knows exactly what he’s doing with that, and it’s what my body’s always needed and never been given, not like this.

The sounds he’s making, both from the job, and the pleasure coming from deep in his throat like I’m a mouthful of his very favorite food, are enough to make the edges start to blur in, and I brace my knees, because I know I’m gonna need my balance in a moment.

“Holy fucking hell, _yes_ …”

He draws some of me into his mouth sometimes, or sucks me against his tongue, or puts his tongue through me as deep as he can, and it seems like any of those choices are equally good, because here I _go._

I grab hold of my own thighs this time as my body goes rigid, pressing against his hands on my chest, and I look at Dutch for as long as I can before I can’t see and I’m crying my lungs out as I shudder on him, rocking helplessly against his tongue, and wondering if I’ll ever get to come this hard again.

When I look down again, my face feels hot, my throat sore with how much sound Dutch has made me make tonight.

I say, pretty hoarsely, “Thank you for knowing how to do that.”

I’m sitting back, slowly summoning my body under my brain’s control to move down him, filling my memory bank with the fact that everywhere around his mouth is wet, so wet I can see it even in just the moonlight.

“Anytime, sweetheart. You wanna come on my face like that again, you let me know.”

I think that feeling is my heart slicing open with how it feels for him to say that, with how fucking gorgeous he is, how painfully perfect.

“I want you to come inside me. _Now_. And I want you to tell me how you want it. Anything you ask, I wanna do it, Dutch. I owe you for that performance.”

He gives my chest a squeeze, and smiles hungrily up at me.

“There’s about eight ways I wanna fuck you, just off the top of my head, and I’d be happy to eat you out again, too, any day of the week. But I need you to ride me. Right now.”

When I sink down, it’s with relief at how well he fills me, and I get a good position for thrusting, knowing that I already probably have some splinters, because of the rips near the knees of my jeans before, and that I’m about to get some more on my naked shins now, a minor detail with no impact in my life.

He reaches for my waist, his thumbs lining up around my abs, and holds me as I start moving over him, firm, grinding down hard for him, impaling myself on that fucking perfectly huge fullness deep inside me.

“That’s it…” he says. “God, look at those hips go… you’re _divine.”_

I can use my muscles this way too, and I do, clamping down on him and loving the way he’s starting to go crazy, tense under me.

His hands slide up, his touches, the way he reaches for various parts of me, start to get more hurried, less precise, and his lips are parted while he breathes out that steadily quickening rhythm. I’m doing that to him. I thought I’d had it great before, but this is the sex I’ve been waiting for my whole life.

More sounds than just breath start up, from both of us, and I’m moving without a care in the world, screwing him as hard as I can, elated that he’s given me tonight, sure he’s never gonna forget it either.

There’s a stifled groan from him, with a desperate edge, and his eyes are harder now, needy for his end.

I didn’t think I’d come again after what just happened, but I sense his exact moment and can’t help but respond to it as I think of him emptying himself, his thrusts up into me, and a smoother, gentle release comes to me as I follow him. I’m fluttering around him, my tired muscles working one last time for our benefit, and he cries out loud enough that I think we’ve cleared the forest entirely by this stage

He looks nothing less than perfect, buried in my body, and I’m glad I had my eyes open for this one, taking in everything about it, knowing I’ll never forget.

He pants for a moment, and then he sits up with me still on his lap, my knees still either side of him, and he’s resting on his hands behind him.

I know I’ve got to get the condom off before it slips off by itself, but I need just a few more seconds of this.

Dutch is looking at me pretty intensely still, even though he’s just gotten off, and it makes my heart pound.

“Tina?”

“Yeah?”

“If you think we’re never doing that again, you’re crazy.”

My cheeks hurt, so I have to give into my proud smile, and he’s slipping a hand up behind my head and pulling me in, to kiss me some more.

*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rising Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775645) by [KingKarate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKarate/pseuds/KingKarate)




End file.
